


"Oh, hello there."

by theicarustheory



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gift Art, M/M, NSFW Art, nude, there's a butt ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theicarustheory/pseuds/theicarustheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Marco Bodt was tall, with a broad, freckled back, roundly-muscled backside and long, shapely legs. He stretched luxuriously, his back to Jean. He looked at the wink of the river through the trees for a few long moments. He turned then, favouring Jean with a dimpled smile."</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Oh, hello there."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fujoshichan69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshichan69/gifts).



> Taken from Watergirl1968's fic, "River Soul" for dear Lu (fujoshichan69)!!! I guess I'm your JM Secret Santa?? Wild. Happy Holidays sweetie! 
> 
> Featuring Marco Bodt's big shiny butt.

  


Jean sat on the wooden steps outside of the Camp's bath house. He chuckled to himself, remembering how impossible it was to get the Newts showered and clean. As soon as they were released from the warm spray, they streaked outside, shrieking and chasing one another, feet, ankles and legs becoming caked in grass and dirt.

His curious visitor was currently inside the bath house, making use of it's amenities. The spray thrummed onto the cedar floor planks, splashing intermittently. Marco had asked for the loan of a razor and a bar of soap.

The screen door creaked open, and Marco walked past Jean, still dripping from his shower. "Aaah, fantastic! Thank you!" He strode over to a picnic table which held a fresh shirt, longjohns (where had he even found those?) and trousers, warming in the sun.

Marco Bodt was tall, with a broad, freckled back, roundly-muscled backside and long, shapely legs. He stretched luxuriously, his back to Jean. He looked at the wink of the river through the trees for a few long moments. He turned then, favouring Jean with a dimpled smile.

The beard was gone, revealing a fresh, young face. He was not long out of boyhood, probably close to Jean's age. His face was impossibly sweet, freckles dusting the bridge of his nose, full lips and a piquant chin. 

Jean gaped. "No problem!" he managed to reply.

His cock ached pleasurably, swelling happily inside the confines of his boxers.

"Oh," he said to it quietly as Marco began to dress, "Hello there. Welcome back from the dead!"

\- **Chapter 2** of [Watergirl1968 's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Watergirl1968/pseuds/Watergirl1968) [ River Soul](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5019316/chapters/11548969)


End file.
